Tentación
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Él debió adivinar que una guardiana no tendría piedad alguna, incluso cuando se trata de los deseos que su rey trata de reprimir. – Topic “Retos” del foro El destino de una estrella.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

**La canción que inspiró esto es "You're my temptation" de Alice Cooper**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Historia para el topic "Retos" (en la etapa de Retos Musicales) del foro "El Destino de una Estrella"**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**Tentación**

**.**

**.**

Los últimos viajes de la reina habían cumplido la misma lógica: Salir sin mucho alboroto, dejar a una de sus guardianas en casa, mientras se dirigía con las otras tres a su destino. Y demorarse al menos tres meses en regresar. Eran momentos espectaculares, en que se liberaban de los protocolos, reviviendo sus actitudes de adolescencia. Nunca le molestó la demora en los viajes, al menos hasta que llegó su turno de permanecer en Tokio de Cristal.

Llevaba incontables vueltas por el palacio, abanicándose apresurada, queriendo llegar a su habitación y buscar algo más fresco de ropa. Escogió un vestido corto y ligero, devolviéndose a los pasillos, escuchando un ruido proveniente de la habitación de los reyes.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, queriendo averiguar quién andaba de intruso. Pero en el lugar solo estuvo su soberano.

"¿Rey Endymion?" – Le llamó extrañada. Sabiendo que él tenía asuntos que atender en el extranjero.

"Venus, lamento asustarte, mi regreso fue antes." – Le explicó dándole la espalda. – "Supongo que Serenity ya partió y estamos…solos." – Se detuvo al voltear, confundido de verla tan poco formal. – "¿Desde cuando usas esa ropa?"

"¿Ésta? Desde que tenía quince años." – Respondió simple. – "La mantengo guardada… Iré a recorrer los jardines, por si me necesita para algo." – Le informó con un deje de insinuación, saliendo de la habitación.

–

Se refugió en los jardines traseros del palacio, paseando descalza, donde normalmente no hubo nadie más, esos días no había alguien en cualquier parte del lugar. Se recostó al borde de una de las fuentes, dejando jugar sus dedos en el agua fría. Pero el contraste de la temperatura en sus dedos incrementó el calor que sintió. Recogió agua entre sus manos, dejándola caer por su cuerpo, apaciguando el sofoco. Se reanimó, sintiéndose libre de hacer lo que quiso. Tuvo el capricho de jugar, matar el aburrimiento, sentirse una chiquilla encantada con lo simple. Entró en la fuente, humedeciendo su cuerpo mientras cantaba y bailaba. Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de eso que le hizo sentir mas viva.

–

Comenzaba el atardecer. Ya podía dejar el único lugar fresco del palacio. No pretendiendo ponerse encima su capa o algo que abrigara demasiado, salió en busca de Venus, hace bastante que no se daba el tiempo de conversar con alguna de las guardianas.

La vio desde lejos, cantando, moviéndose al ritmo de su propia voz melodiosa, no recordando la última vez que la contempló ser ella, ser Mina, no la guardiana, sino la mujer. Sobretodo porque la última vez que la vio asi, no era tan mujer como en ese momento.

No le importó que él la mirada, de hecho, hasta le agradó tener algo de público, queriendo imaginar que estaba parada sobre un escenario y que pondría su talento a disposición de quien viera. No necesitó poner empeño, saliendo cada movimiento fluido, cada dobles de sus manos, cada contorción de su cintura, cada vaivén de sus caderas. La brisa suave la acompañó, anunciando la despedida del sol, revoloteando su cabello.

Respiró profundo, viéndola concluir sus movimientos rítmicos, acercándose para ayudarla a salir de la fuente. Aplaudió, deteniéndose de a poco cuando ella sonrió demasiado complacida, demasiado encantadora. Tomó su mano fría, contrastando con él.

"De saber que la realeza disfrutaría de mis actuaciones, lo haría mas seguido." – Le dijo, continuando en la actitud sensual de su baile.

"¿Y qué mas puedes interpretar?" – Le siguió, de pronto no sabiendo qué hacía ahí, insinuándose con ella.

"Lo que sea…incluso a la princesa de la Luna, ¿recuerdas?" – Bromeó, notando cómo su conversación dejaba de ser graciosa y comenzaba a tensarse, en un temple atrayente.

Eso le turbó. Recordándola en tiempos que no estuvo seguro de quién era la princesa, en tiempos en que su mente estaba tan confundida como en ese momento, mientras miraba su cuerpo húmedo, la tela de su vestido escaso, pegado a sus curvas. Debió hablar, debió poner su cabeza fría y desviar lo que ocurría.

"Estás helada." – Dijo al azar, pero maquinando algo que no supo al final si lo hacía por acabar con esa incomodidad, o por extenderla.

Decidió quitar su camisa para abrigarla. Fue extraño el ambiente del momento, ella parecía tramar algo, y no estuvo seguro si quería averiguarlo. De súbito la vio acercar sus manos a él, ayudándole con los botones, haciéndolo temblar cuando rozaba en descuido su piel.

No era ya un adolescente, era un hombre adulto, responsable, casado. En los últimos meses sus deberes lo mantuvieron tan ocupado y sin tiempo con su esposa, que no podía pensar en otra que en tenerla cerca. Solo que en ese momento, no era a Serenity a quien tenía demasiado cerca, y fue cruelmente cierto eso de que Venus era muy parecida a su esposa.

No fue intencional el tocarlo, pero una vez lo rozó, no pudo evitar reír nerviosa por el temblor en el pecho de él, tampoco puedo evitar continuar. Gustó de tener algo nuevo que descubrir, no era como si ser guardiana real le dejara mucho tiempo de vida propia.

Parte de él supo que estaba mal, pero no puedo escapar de ella, ni del continuo descubrimiento en su pecho, cada vez menos preocupada de la camisa y más empeñada en acariciar sutilmente su piel expuesta. La tomó por los hombros, en un fracasado intento de eliminar su toque, pero estuvo tan equivocado, cayendo mas en la embriaguez del tacto compartido.

Eran sensaciones disímiles, divertidas, intrigantes. Él era su rey, pero era un hombre, uno que comenzaba a inquietarla por primera vez. Nunca antes pensó siquiera en verlo, ¿pero cómo no prestarle atención al hombre al que le quitaba la camisa? ¿Cómo no concentrarse exclusivamente en el hombre que tocaba repentinamente su cuello con tanta sugerencia? Aun así tuvo el control, sabiendo de súbito que él haría cuanto ella desease, y no estuvo segura donde quedaban los límites del deseo naciente entre ellos.

Debió ser el calor en el aire que los contagió de su temperatura, debió ser la soledad en que ambos se encontraron, incluso el simple aburrimiento de encontrarse ambos atrapados en el palacio, sin más que sus rostros conocidos. Levantó la vista, esperando saber a qué atenerse con él, aun confundida de sus mutuas caricias.

Ver su rostro delicado, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos profundos, le aturdió. Ella parecía un ser mágico, tan suave, tan cándida. Pero su sonrisa definitivamente no lo fue, incrementando el impacto de sus miradas desafiándose, terminando por desatarlos completamente. Sintió las manos de la rubia deslizarse hasta su espalda, incrementando sus movimientos, haciéndose experta, avivando sus sentidos ya encendidos. Quiso más, quiso sentirla más. La rodeó entre sus brazos, hurgando entre su cabellera dorada desatada, alcanzando su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

"Darien… " – Exhaló, no conteniéndose, recordando qué tanto de él fue algo más que un soberano.

No estuvo preparado para escucharla, hacía tanto tiempo que no respondía a ese nombre, hacía tanto que no era esa otra parte de él.

Caminó sujetando de ella aun, llevándola contra el borde de la fuente, apresándola. Siguió observándola de cerca, sintiendo su aliento cosquilleando en él, notó lo embriagante que era su aroma, tanto como lo era verla mordiéndose el labio inferior, anticipándosele, seduciéndole. Y quiso, realmente sin ningún sentido a lo que ocurría, pero lo quiso. Se acercó peligrosamente a su boca, parte suya deteniéndole, queriendo convencerse que el rostro angelical que deseaba podría bien valerle el infierno. Pero no pudo engañarse a sí mismo, era eso lo que le atrajo, eso lo que quería probar a través de sus labios, dirigiéndose seguro de su deleite. Pero cuando ella desvió su rostro, solo alcanzó su mejilla. Pudo reclamar por el esquivo, pero el gusto de su piel lo acaloró aun mas, sabiendo que mientras probó sus mejillas, las suyas propias se encendieron. Hubo mas matices de sabores que degustar. Su cuello largo, curvado, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse bajo sus besos. Ya no le fue suficiente la boca, necesitó mas, necesitó invadir sus papilas gustativas, con cara poro, con cada parte de su piel.

Bajó sus manos, vagando por su ropa ligera, aún húmeda, explorando bajo el corto vestido. No sabía exactamente lo que provocó en ella, confundiéndose entre sus exhalaciones y sus risas. Ella mantenía su boca pegada a su oído, dejándole escucharla en cada detalle de los sonidos de su voz, prensando suave su oreja.

Ella bajó sus manos, viajando por su abdomen, haciendo el recorrido tortuosamente lento, dejándose tiempo a contornear sus músculos. Bordeó su pantalón tentando en abrirlo, sintiéndolo tensarse con sus acciones. De un movimiento ágil volteó, sentándolo en el borde de la fuente, separándolo, pero aun engatusándolo con el movimiento de su cuerpo mientras se acercó nuevamente.

Darien quiso seguir el juego de seducción, estando tan absorto en la rubia, que quiso verla igual por él. Echó los brazos hacia atrás, adoptando la pose, haciéndole saber que esperaba porque se le lanzara encima, porque liberaran juntos la tensión creciente en sus cuerpos. Pero calculó mal, no sabiendo donde terminaba el borde, apoyando sus brazos donde no hubo soporte, terminando por caer de espalda a la fuente, haciendo estruendo cuando chapoteó de agua a su alrededor, empapándose él mismo por completo.

Mina lo miró, aumentando su risa progresivamente, sin poder contener la gracia que le causó el traspié. Llenando el aire tibio de carcajadas ante el intento de él, y más aún por el resultado. Se acercó al bordé, inclinándose hacia él.

"Que pueda actuar de Serenity no significa que vaya a cumplir sus obligaciones…" – Le murmuró provocativa, dejándolo hambriento de su tentación. – "…al menos, no hoy."

Se alejó a pasos felinos, en pequeñas contorciones que dejaron a Darien observándola por bastante rato, hasta que se perdió de su vista al entrar en el palacio. Permaneció dentro del agua. No había pasado siquiera un día desde su regreso, y le esperaba al menos un par de meses en ese lugar, con esa compañía. Y a juzgar por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía vislumbrar lo lejos que podrían llegar las cosas en el tiempo que venía. El demonio acababa de figurársele demasiado difícil de resistir. Mina no tenía piedad en tentarlo, y él no estuvo seguro de poder evadir la oscura sensación de deseo, creciente en su interior.

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Esto fue extraño, pero siempre lo son estos retos xD**_

_**Hay cosas que no me agradan para nada en parejas, y una de ellas son estos dos. A mi misma no me convence que él engañe a su esposa, o que Mina, siendo tan devota a su princesa, hiciera esto. Así que supongo q anduvieron algo fuera de personaje. **_

_**Debo decir que amé la canción que no puudo dejar de escucharla!**_

_**Ginsei!, para cuando vuelvas, espero que te guste esto, oh, siento nervios.**_

_**Por otro lado, creo que terminarán creyendo que veo a Darien como un chiquillo hormonal todo el día, lo digco por el reto donde tenía la situación con Haruka xD Pero no, le tengo cariño a Darien, a pesar de ser mas tirada al lado de los Kou =)**_

_**Subi un día antes porque ando con bastantes cosas de la universidad y probablemente mañana no tenga tiempo =)**_

_**¿Habrá funcionado este intento mio de ponerlos juntos?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y aportes =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
